


The villainous fauna zoo

by Damnitmotherflowers



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Gen, Lots of “evil” animals even I didn’t know the name to, More As I Go - Freeform, News Reporter, OMC but he ain’t that important, aplies to the characters to, first work ever be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnitmotherflowers/pseuds/Damnitmotherflowers
Summary: ok So there are lots of fanfics with sons or daughters of scar but none of the other animal villains so this is a fick of all the evil animals out there in Disney moviesA/N it’s my first time and I accept constructive criticism and this ain’t betaed so it’s how I wrote it you see any mistakes feel free to point it out





	1. Prologue

—Now showing the 8 o’clock news—

“hello my name is John”

“And I’m Cheryl, and today we will be talking about the effort animal rights activists are making in trying to save the tiger population, they brought to the council in India who have Calle for the auradonian council to meet and discuss the biggest problem they’re facing, and what is that problem John.”

“The problem they have is that there are not enough male tigers in the zoos and sanctuary for them to mate the female tigers and have a clean gean pool, they called the council together to discuss if they could use the tiger on the isle of the lost, Shere Khan.”

“We have Snow White at the castle now where the meeting is being held, Snow White how are things lookin down there”

“Thank you Cheryl, down here a lot of people have gathered to see what king Adam will decide,” walks up to random citizen, “Sir what are you hoping will be the out come of this meeting will be?”

“I hope they leave the damn monsters on the isle out of it, there no reason for them to us those vile creatures to contaminate the ones over here.” 

“Thank you for your time sir, and you ma’am what do you hope will be the out come?”

“I hope they will decide to allow Shere Khan to be used, because they can’t just ignore a perfectly good candidate as he is.”

“Thank you all for your time back to you John while we wait for them to finish.”

“No Thank you Snow now I will hand you to Cheryl who is with zoologist Jane Porter, who should be able to shed some light on the matter?”

“Thank you John, now Jane what do you think the king should do?”

“I think that the king shouldn’t be scared about how the kit should come out because grudges aren’t genetic.”

“What do you mean when you say grudges aren’t genetic?”

“I mean that the most likely reason Shere Khan had tried to kill the humans that entered the jungle was because humans had probably wronged him in the past and tigers are known to hold grudges like that.”

“So are you saying that he shouldn’t be on the isle?”

“I don’t think any of the animals should be on the isle, because most of what they did was because of there instincts as animals, maybe they went about in a very unnatural, that suggests higher intelligence, but they still did it on the base that there instincts suggested.”

“I see, Thank you Jane for coming here now back to you John.”

“Well I hope that was as educational to you as it was to me now I’ll send you back to Snow White”

“Yes Thank you John as you can see behind me they are preparing for the king to come out, and there he is now! Let’s see what he has to say”

“After much deliberating we have decided to send a female tiger to the isle in hopes that we can mate her with Shere Khan.”

“Well there you have it folks they are going to use the tiger on the isle”

—On the isle’s villainous fauna zoo—

“Well Khanny looks like your going to have a slut visiting you soon”

“O Scar your just angry over the fact that they won’t let you have your own pride here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp I hope it wasn’t to bad this probably will only have to chapters maybe more I ain’t sure hoped you like it, and most of what’s said will be explained better later.


	2. Chap 1

—Now showing the morning news—

“Hello im John” john says introducing himself

“And I’m Cheryl, and today we have Snow White down where the zoologist Jane Porter and a team are going to drop a tigress off at the isle’s animal enclosure.” Charle says to anyone watching the mornin news

“Well here I am and as you can see it’s not just a team of animal experts, there will be an escort of guards there with them so nothing bad cauldron happen while they are on the isle,” Snow White said while stepping to the side to show what was happening.

—With the animals in the villainous fauna zoo—

“Well Kahnny are you excited for sex to save such a useless species,” Drawled scar while turnin to Shere Kahn.

“My species is not useless we are vital for the upkeep of the Animal Law, something you have little to no regard for.” Shere Kahn replied.

“Now kahnny one would think you would stop this foolish upkeep of the law, but here you are still following it to the letter,” scar scoffed.

“With out them we would be savage barbarians like man.”

“They must be sooo barbaric if they can rule over us all, you seem to forget that they are the reason you are both alive and trapped on this god forsaken island.”

“At least I was trapped after having died keeping the Law, you on the other hand died for falling to rule your _pride_ and being overthrown by a coup, if you had kept the Law it most probably would not have happened.”

“Silence Kahn, you no not of what you speak,” Scar snarled

“Why of course scar I’m just a useless tiger who knows not the workings of a _pride_ ,” shere kahn replied mockingly while sitting up triumphantly. Scar huffed and slunk away knowing he when he had lost. Both stayed in silence till the arrivel of the tigress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this now that I wrote this chap I realize I suck at writin so it’s gonna be a lot more chapters than I thought and there probably gonna be really short chaps.
> 
> So the news reports gonna be a constant so chaps we’re I follow different people but it still the same day as the last one will have the same newscast


	3. Chapter 2?

—Now showing the morning news—

“Hello im John” john says introducing himself

“And I’m Cheryl, and today we have Snow White down where the zoologist Jane Porter and a team are going to drop a tigress off at the isle’s animal enclosure.” Charle says to anyone watching the mornin news

“Well here I am and as you can see it’s not just a team of animal experts, there will be an escort of guards there with them so nothing bad cauldron happen while they are on the isle,” Snow White said while stepping to the side to show what was happening.

 

—with Jane and the other scientists—

“do we have everything for the trip over” scientist 1 shouts to the others. 

“yep all that’s left is the escort” reply’s scientists 2 who hates being scientists 2 cause he’s the leader but nobody cares enough to remember. 

“If they were here on time you’d better run ‘cause there’d have tah be somethin’ chasin’ them” says scientists 3 who actually wanted to be a comidean but that isn’t a fulfilling job. 

—1 hour later— (read in the sponge bob narrator voice)

“The guards are here” say scientists 4 who is about as usefull as a leadless pencil. 

“Load everything up and we’re off” Jane says speaking for the first time since we changed to her and her group. 

They all load up while scientist 4 goes to make sure the tiger is still sedated. After he comes back saying that the tiger is now sedate did the author realize she forgot to actually sedate the tiger and has just let the poor useless scientist get almost devoured(which would probably be more interesting than her story). They head out to get to th isle with the escort in the lead. 

—At the isle—

after hours of usless driving around they decide to risk asking for directions. The first few were a bust because they didn’t even know the isle had a zoo, and the second few knew it existed but not where. A couple of laps around the isle asking everyone they met regardless of how much valuables they lost, which were so many that all they were supreised that they still had the tiger, they finally got directions to what they hoped was the zoo.

Once the arrived to what was thankfully the zoo the unloaded as quickly as possible, they made scientist three get the now awake tiger into the proper cage (a seen which the author again refused to write so you can imagine it with all the blood and gore you want) while they got everything ready to leave. 

“five ddollars says he’ll make it out half dead” says sentist 1 who even though being scientist one had no money to his name and this was easy cash. 

“Ten dollars says he’d be dead in 5 minuets” says our esteemed leader scientist 2. 

“20 bucks says he’ll be fine cause he could sedat the tiger just fine meaning this is a walk in the park for 'Em” our comedian who honestly believed what he just Said is true.

The winner of their bet was down on his luck scientist 1 who said he’ll collect the cash outside of the isle which is the smartest decision he’s ever made. They load up and drive out  with the only one who cares about the currently dieing scientist being Jane who did nothing to help but pay the there escort.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever is reading this (my sibling) do you want the scientist to be constant yes ,no, whatever, and also If you were wondering the scientist have there numbers written on their backs and instead of name tags they have there number.


	4. They meet

—At the villainous fauna zoo—

Having nothing to do on the isle but fight, eat, and sleep both animals had done the last one. They were then rudely awakened by the arivle of a truck. In silent agreement which rarely happened they got up to watch. A scientist struggled to get the tigress in with his life as the other 3 just sat there and talked. Slightly amused by what was happening Scar and Shere Khan decided to get closer. Once closer the tigress saw them and in true hoe fashion walked over to where they were. 

“You now she can’t be any more of one right khan,” said the majestic lion Scar.

“I do it all for the life of my species,” replied the resigned to his fate khan. 

“You know she doesn’t look half bad, and since her service is till the foreseeable future I might just get some,” scar obviously said. 

“who said it’ll take that long,” khan answered indignantly. 

“Oh no one, just an  assumption,” scar says in case your wondering. 

Khan mutters something under his breath that the readers will never know what is, and the tigress who’s new name is Jessica walks up two them. 

“So which of you fine boys is the one I have to fuck,” says Jessica who’s wasting no time,“or can I have you both.”

“You can have whoever you want here, but there’s only so many to choose from.” Says a new voice that is Jafar’s parrot. 

“Well then if that’s true I’ll just have them all.” Jessica says in that voice they always use for things like this. 

And it was at this moment that scar and khan realized how low there standards have gotten and it probably would of been better if she hadn’t come. To bad for them she was there and more than ready they’d just have to make sure to keep saber the useless law breaking their away ‘cause who knows we’re that slimy weasel has been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was posted fast compared to usual and since no one answered the scientist thing I’m just gonna go for it till next time my trash reading breatheren


	5. Chapter 4 or 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A meet all the animals on the zoo kinda of mostly just the ones

“Hello I’m John” 

“And I’m Cheryl, today we bring you the morning news.”

“We’ve been informed that one of the scientists who went to the isle has barely come back with his life”

“More on this story after the break”

— with the scientists-

“Well looks like he’s finally good for something” scientist 1 says as they watch the news.

”yeah, creatin’ horrible publicity fer da isle is one oev the best thin’ he’s done” says scientist 3.

”well I wouldn’t recommend it as vacation spot unless your okay with losing half your shit” scientist 2 comments.

”as bad as the job was, that Jane girl sure payed well” scientist 1 says, because the money they got was enough to get him off the ground.

they had all pitched in to get there own lab and are know doing any reaserch you could want for the right pay. Hopefully they don’t get to outlandish requests...

— back to the reason I made this story —

now all the “evil” animal should are in this zoo so there are some unique characters but we will probably only see a few. The first night has Shere Kahn doing the dirty with Jessica.

”Now I don’t particularly care how we do this, but for the love of everything hoely do you have to be so boring.” Jessica practically growls to Shere Kahn  who has admittedly been out of practice.

”It is not like I know all the tricks I am doing the best I can here when you are the worst thing I have ever done this with” Shere Kahn snaps because he is a man of principle who would not go down with just anyone but this is necessary. 

Scar from the other side of the cage “Once your done there I can show you some excitement.” He knows he has to let Shere do this but who’s to say he can’t get some after.

Saber from like three cages over also has the same offer, and Jessica may be a hoe but even she has standards and saber is not someone she would touch with a 20 foot pole. So after doin Shere Kahn she made her way over to scar and the had a fun time with it.

Nuka also offered but he seemed a little crazed and young for what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet y’all don’t know who Nuka is


End file.
